Rising Light
by Sakiv
Summary: No one was ready for the cabal invasion they destroyed the tower made thousands of guardians die their final death. a few guardians survive and will have their vengeance.


A small light is scanning in a underpass in a destroyed city. Bodies are everywhere. The little light quickly hid as a large brutish looking figure with red armor and cleavers approached. The gladiator a red legion original. Even more bulky than the average cabal with even thicker armor than your everyday cabal legionary.

The ghost quickly hid behind a pillar and fell to the ground its light going out if he couldn't transmat into his guardian he had to hide. The ghost heard a cry of pain evidently the gladiator heard it too as he turned to approach. The ghost wanted to help but what could he do without his guardian so he watched in silence. The gladiator walked up to a large slab of rubble lifted it with one meaty hand. The ghost heard the fall of the blade the sound of metal meeting flesh and the slab being dropped again. The ghost watched the gladiator leave fresh blood dripping from one of his cleavers

Miles away on the outskirts of the city.

A guardian wakes up in immense pain amazingly nothing was broken. His ghost as it had its light taken from it funneled all its power in his armor supercharging his shields. It was his last gift from his ghost and is the only reason he wasn't paste now. "Thanks partner" he managed to choke out. His hud broken all he saw was black he ripped the helmet off.The guardian managed to get to his feet albeit unsteadily. He felt at his hip for his sidearm but felt nothing. "I guess when Lux supercharged my shield my maglock got fried by the power." at least he still had his knife that was all a hunter really needed. He was no master bladedancer but he could hold his own.

He started to move when a glint caught his eye he saw a dead titan his ceremonial armor dirty and broken. A ceremonial sidearm in his hand it was charred and banged up but looked usable at least. He gently took it from the dead guardian "thanks friend" he removed the mag checking the ammo he slide the mag back in and pulled the slide back loading a round. He trudged forward through the city the red legion had managed to destroy everything he cared about he'll kill Ghaul one way or another with or without his light. He heard the telltale signs of cabal approaching the stamping of feet and them talking in their language

it sounded like they were celebrating.He hid behind what was once a ten foot wall now a measly four feet. But it was more than enough for the hunter. He grabbed a small chunk of masonry and tossed it about five feet in front of him. Unfortunately the cabal were smarter than they looked and approached his wall. He waited finger on the trigger as soon as the cabal peeked his head over.

Lightning fast the hunter fired the sidearm three times into his neck. The least armored part of his head. As the body slumped over the wall. The hunter went to work he vaulted over the wall taking that time to fire at the cabal war hound its head exploding in a black mess of gore.

He ran towards the nearest legionary. It readied it's slug rifle but he was already leaping at the cabal knife out. He slit its throat with his knife and turned throwing the knife as he did it impacted another war hound in the head. The knife sticking out of its head hurting but not killing it.

For a second he expected that to be enough his instincts betraying him from when he was more powerful. The beast leaped at him. He ducked and the beast sailed over him. But the other cabal finally reacting to the hunter. He leapt to the side firing as he did superficial damage at best.

He only had two rounds left in the clip well that's fine ghost could manufac- No he only had two rounds period and one spare knife. While he had his little crisis behind the wall the war beast leapt over the wall turned and charged him.

It bit deep into his shoulder the ceremonial armor doing little to stop the knife like teeth. He gripped its neck with his left hand and with his right he ripped the knife out and stabbed it in its unarmored belly about three times with each thrust the beast bit down harder until it died and let go left him panting covered in blood his own and the beasts.

He heard one of the legionaries approaching unsure if the beast killed him. He leapt back from the wall took aim while in the air and fired twice. The legionaries head exploded in a grisly mess of blood and the pressurized liquid they use for their suits.

Now it was just him and one legionary it rushed him ready to kill the lightless, and bulletless guardian the hunter chucked the sidearm at him it bounced off his head but dazed him enough for the hunter to close the distance. He slammed the knife into the underside of its neck the sharp edge slicing through the lightly armored section with ease. That's the last time he picks a fight with only a sidearm with ten bullets, and without his ghost. He moved further into the city he needed to find his ghost.

Two days had passed quickly his search for his ghost had proved rather fruitless he would have to leave with or without his ghost soon. He was on the outskirts of the city now. He had searched high and low for his ghost but it's pretty hard to track a floating ball of light. It left no tracks. If only he could track light or the remains of it at least. He would return. The small rabbit carefully made its way out of the burrow first its nose. Then its long ears then the rest of the body it padded carefully until its back right leg triggered the trap thin wire wrapped around its right foot rendering it unable to move. A knife quickly ended it.

The hunter the hunter picked up the wire and clipped it to his belt the rabbit hanging from it. He walked back to his camp it was a secluded area with a small dead orbit tent he found and a new monarchy sleeping bag he took from a body.he begsn to skin the rabbit and prepare it he skewered it and set it over the fire to cook.

He heard light footsteps too light to be a cabal. He wouldn't have heard a fallen that was a legitimate threat. That left it as a human, awoken, or exo. He stayed by the fire sitting on a log spinning his knife in hand. It should be enough to intimidate any bandit looking for an easy mark.

"Hellooo guardian, oh how the mighty have fallen." the "bandit" wasn't a bandit at all but a rather famous citizen. She was smiling he could see her facial tattoos the multiple dots on her tan skin. Suraya Hawthorne a citizen obsessed with leaving the city. He could understand that as a hunter the wilds would always be his home. She reached into her satchel.

" I think this is yours" it was Lux the ghost sat still in her palm unmoving. He took it gently from her. " I found him in the city" the shell was badly damaged having fallen a great height. He put lux in his rucksack. " We need to get going we have a couple of like minded individuals you could join us." she asked him.

" I'd like that" the hunter stood up took the squirrel off the fire. And started burying it. Hawthorne helped she worked fast and skillfully evidently she had experience doing this "The names Ullr."

 **This is my first story figured i would try something i have experience with if you have any advice im all ears.**


End file.
